


Verboten [Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader x Oikawa Tooru]

by doctor_coconut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Guardian! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_coconut/pseuds/doctor_coconut
Summary: AU | Centuries ago, a curse had been placed, causing the power of the Seventh Sighting to become extremely rare. Along with the curse, a prophecy had been set into stone: The first Seventh Sighter of the century would bring The Mephistophelians to their doom.When (Name) unveils her powers, her life is put into a jeopardy. She must make the lethal decision of risking her life to save the ones being threatened, or to save herself, but loose some people along the way.





	1. Chapter One

**Warning(s):** Profanity, Self-Harm(?), Mentions of Blood

* * *

 

The girl dragged herself up the white limestone stairs, her blood trailing behind her. Excruciating pain rippled through her body, yet she continued, knowing that the weight of their universe was on her shoulders. _Was finding the prophecy even worth all this trouble?_

 

 

She shook her head, ashamed at even producing that thought. It was her duty, and she was obliged to serve to Father Romulus and follow The Misphiliants. However, she couldn’t help wanting a normal life, like all the other teenage girls. They got to go to school, hang out with their friends at the mall, talk about the latest trends and she did none of that. She wanted to be normal. _Was it too much to ask? No, she had to be grateful for the life she lived._ But in the back of her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder if this truly was a life worthy of appreciation.  
  


 

 

She finally reached the top, finding herself in an all too familiar temple. There was nothing but silence. No life existed up here, and nor would it ever exist. For, the temple was doomed from the beginning. Animals were pure, while they were ungodly. However, she did not dwell on things for too long as there were important matters to be taken care of.

  
  
  


The young maiden grabbed the bloodstained dagger sticking out of her pocket. The girl could not remember whether the blood was hers or not. And frankly, she did not care. She was here to serve a purpose, and that’s what she would do.

  
  
  


She dragged the blade down her forearm, engraving a sign that was forbidden to most. It was a cross but what had made it most diabolical was the odd positioning of it. For, it was upside down, a symbol associated with the Devil, himself.

  
  
  


The girl winced as she pushed the wound together, causing big beads of blood to form along the cut. She watched them drop to the floor as they made a small pool. Dipping her finger in the maroon puddle, she duplicated the symbol on her arm onto the temple floor. Her vision got hazier by the second, yet she continued.

  
  
  


“Flectere si...nequeo superos, acheronta….moveba.” She muttered, her eyes threatening to flutter shut. The temple floor rumbled a bit, causing her wounded body to hit the floor. She didn’t know if she would make it. However, she continued to fight off her drowsiness as best as she could. Unfortunately, her attempts were futile as it only took a few seconds before her body went limp and met with the cold limestone floor beneath her.  She laid there, basking in the absolute deafening silence of temple, before slipping out of consciousness. Finally, her body gave in to the slumber it had previously begging for, causing her world to go black.

 

 

* * *

 

“And this is your room, Ms. (Last Name).” The gray-haired woman informed as her nails clacked against the clipboard in her hand. “You can go over the additional rules with your dorm mate,” She paused, scanning her clipboard. “Ms. Alexa Franco. We hope you enjoyed your tour of Margaret Williams and hope you feel comfortable here.”

  
  
  


“I’m sorry to ask, but what about my... _files?_ ” (Name) inquired, whispering the last part, despite the hallway being completely deserted. _She couldn't let those files into anyone's hands, so it was better to be safe than sorry._

  
  
  


“Oh, do not worry about that! Only the staff may access the files, so you are in good hands. However, please do remember to inform us if anything... _odd_ occurs.”

  
  
  


“Alright, thank you, ma’am.” She thanked the woman, who gave her a small smile, before she turned to leave. (Name) watched her form get smaller and smaller until she turned the corner and disappeared. She twisted the small brass key into the faux silver doorknob, allowing her entrance into the room.

  
  
  


The room was nothing extravagant. It was a simple room, with two bed on each side of the room. Along with that, there was a small kitchen area right next to the front door. (Name) looked over at her roommate's side of the room. Her roommate's portion of the room was fairly clean, except for the two or three pair of shoes that had been strewn across the floor. The girl had dozens of polaroids plastered onto the wall next to her bed. In fact, they were hanging from fairy lights. The girl’s side of the room looked like it came straight out of some aesthetic Tumblr blog.

  
  
  
  


With a sigh, (Name) dropped her backpack onto the floor and glanced at her portion of the room. Boxes were scattered everywhere, and she couldn’t help but let out a sigh, knowing that she’d have to unpack all that stuff sooner or later. However, right now, she was extremely exhausted. She had been far too anxious to get any sleep at all last night. Perhaps, now would be the best time to take a quick nap.

 

* * *

  
  


(Name) found herself in a field. The knee-high dry grass and cloudless sky seemed to stretch on for miles. Looking around, she noticed there was barely any sign of life in the fields, with the exception of a tree in the middle of the endless area. (Name) squinted, noticing something, or rather someone, leaning against the tree. Did she have to go up to the figure? Well, there wasn’t any other place to go, except for the tree.

  
  


Hesitantly, she walked towards the dark figure. A couple of steps were all it took to make out that the figure was indeed a boy. He gave her a welcoming smile as he motioned her to come over, his silver bracelet gleaming under the sunlight.

  
  
  


Slowly, dark clouds rolled in, covering the previously blue sky. The breeze seemed to pick up, and the atmosphere felt tense all of a sudden. (Name) turned back to the boy, whose smile faltered and had been replaced with a look of panic. He beckoned (Name) to come over, his bracelet emitting a glow. The scene seemed so cliche; It was almost funny. However, the genuine fear in his eyes was enough to convince (Name) that something was indeed wrong.

  
  
  


She tried to move towards the boy, but her feet wouldn’t budge. His wide eyes scanned the field, frantically, before he disappeared.

  
  
  


(Name) searched the field for any signs of him, but he was nowhere to be seen. A chill went down her spine as she felt a presence behind her. The guy from before took hold of her left wrist and traced a pattern on there, the touch of his bracelet burning her forearm. He finally spoke, his voice raspy and his eyes wide.

  
  


_“You need to wake up, now.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


(Name) jolted out of bed, panting. She glanced at her wrist, the spot where his fingertips had been burning. However, there were no marks and no scratches, only convincing her further that it was only a stupid dream. Removing her gaze from her right arm, she glanced at the bed on the other side of the room. It was untouched, and that meant her roommate hadn’t come home yet.

  
  
  


She sat up in bed, glancing at the black clock hanging on the wall. It was four o'clock. _Still enough time to unpack and be done by today._

  
  
  


With a sigh, she got up from her bed and trudged over to the mini fridge. Grabbing a cold bottle of water, she started to make her way over to her bed, only stopping in her tracks when the door suddenly swung open. Both, (Name) and the intruder froze, however, the girl was the first one to speak.

  
  
  


“Are you (Name)?” The brunette asked, strolling over to where the (h/c)-haired girl stood. “I’m Alexa, your roommate. Nice to meet you.”  She outstretched her hand and beamed, showcasing her set of pearly white teeth.

  
  
  


“(Name),” The (H/C) haired girl said, shaking Alexa’s outstretched hand and letting a smile of her form on her face. “Pleasure is all mine.”

  
  
  


“I hope we become good friends, (Name).” She said, turning away from (Name), and walking over to her side of the room to take a seat on her bed. “You seem like a nice person so I have a feeling we will be, but then again, who knows?” Her hazel eyes scanned the room, letting out a low whistle upon seeing the numerous boxes. “That’s a lot of stuff.”

  
  
  
“Yeah, I was planning to unpack these in a while.” (Name) said, watching Alexa hop off her bed.

  
  
  


“Before you do that,” Alexa said, walking over to (Name). “How about I take you on tour around campus?”

  
  
  


“Oh, I’d love that.” (Name) said, her smile faltering a bit. “But I have to unpack all these boxes.”

  
  
  


“I’ll help you out, I promise.” Alexa grinned. “Besides, I’ll buy you something to drink from the cafeteria if you come along.”

  
  
  


“Are you sure you want to help? You probably have class in the-” She was cut off with a wave of the hand.

  
  
  


“That’s a load of bullshit. Roommates always help each other out, and we aren’t an exception.”  She beamed, walking towards the door. “So, you coming or not, newbie?”

  
  
  


“Only for that drink.” (Name) teased, grabbing her backpack off the floor.

  
  
  


“First day and you’re already feisty.” She put a hand on her chest. “Sheesh, I’m wounded.”

  
  
  


“I'm sure you are.” (Name) grinned.  _Perhaps, her parents were right. Maybe she really did need a fresh start._

 

* * *

  
  


(Name) followed Alexa out the cafeteria door as they made small conversation, but she had to stop in her tracks because some guy decided to cut her path. However, he did bump his shoulder against hers _(quite harshly, if she may add)_ but he continued on, without muttering the slightest apology.

  
  
  


_How rude._

  
  
  


She eyed him, taking in his appearance. He had messy brown hair and wore a white sweater that really complimented his hair. Along with that, he sported a pair of Ray-Bans, that prevented (Name) from identifying his face. Not that she cared. He looked pretty attractive but too bad he was an asshole. Hell, he even walked around like he owned the place.

  
  
  


“His name is Oikawa,” Alexa said, appearing next to (Name), the drinks still in her hand.

  
  
  


“Sorry, what?”

  
  
  


“The guy you were gawking at. His name’s Oikawa Tooru.”

  
  
  


(Name) felt her face turn warm. “I was _not_ gawking at him.” She followed Alexa to the table closest to the entrance of the cafeteria. “I was merely observing him. Besides, he did rudely intercept my path when I was _clearly_ trying to cross.”

  
  
  


Alexa just looked at the girl in front of her, an amused smile resting on her lips. “Sure.”

  
  
  


“Don’t give me that look.” (Name) turned back to look at him, watching him take a seat with a few of his friends. "What’s his deal anyway?”  She took a sip of her beverage.

  
  
  
  


“He seems like an asshole, but he’s a nice guy once you get to know him. Girls are all over him, though.” Alexa stirred her smoothie. “I used to be one of them, but I’ve found someone better.” She smiled.

  
  
  


“Oh,” (Name) teased, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Who’s the lucky man?”

  
  
  


Alexa smiled, leaning in with a smirk of her own, “That’s for me to know, and you to find out.”

  
  
  


“Will I ever meet him?”

  
  
  


“He likes to drop by the dorms often, so who knows?”

  
  
  


(Name)’s orbs drifted from Alexa’s sitting form over to a brunette boy who stood outside the cafeteria, chatting with one of his pals. She turned back to Alexa, who had an amused smile playing on her lips. “What?” (Name) raised her eyebrows in confusion.

  
  
  


“Don’t tell me you like him after one meeting.” Alexa raised her eyebrows in amusement as she leaned back in her chair.

  
  
  


“No! I’m just curious. Besides, he acts like a complete douche. Walking around like he owns the place.”

  
  
  


“Whatever you say...” She laughed as her hazel eyes glanced at the clock behind the (H/C) girl. “Oh boy, I gotta run. I’m going to be late.”

  
  
  


“Where are you going?” (Name) asked, watching Alexa hastily pick up her things from the table.

  
  
  


“I volunteer at the library every Monday at six.” She smiled.“It helps me get my community service hours. Say, have you gotten your textbooks? You can come and get them now if you’d like.”

  
  
  


(Name) groaned, “I forgot my library card. I guess I’ll just grab them tomorrow. I have another free day, anyway.”

  
  
  


“Alright, you’ll be able to make it home, right?” A small smile tugged at Alexa’s lips. “I’m extremely sorry for leaving you all by yourself.”

  
  
  


“It’s alright.” (Name) said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. “Besides, I should start learning the way back on my own. So, see you later?”

  
  
  


“See you later.” Alexa waved goodbye to (Name) and turned right, disappearing into the crowd. (Name) sipped on her drink as she absentmindedly made her way down the path. She was just about to turn left before she bumped into someone’s back. The impact caused the backpack that loosely hung off her shoulder to fall to the ground. Thankfully, it was zipped.

  
  
  
  


The guy turned and bent down to retrieve it, and only then did she notice his white sweater, brown hair, and his Ray-Bans.. _.Oh._

  
  
  
  


“Sorry about that,” Oikawa apologized as he handed (Name) back her backpack. He removed his sunglasses, revealing his chocolate-colored orbs.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, so now you say sorry?” (Name) stated, taking a long gulp of her drink. _She was not going to let him get away with his impolite behavior simply because he was charismatic and good-looking. She was not going to be one of_ those _girls._ He looked taken aback for a few seconds, but then put on a smile.

  
  
  
  


“Are you that girl I bypassed on the way to the cafeteria?”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t think shoving someone out of the way is _‘Bypassing_.’” (Name) scoffed.

  
  
  


“Oh, in that case, I sincerely apologize for the earlier inconvenience. And rest assure that I most certainly do not own this place. I also apologize if my ‘ _douche_ ’ presence has ruined any chance of a coincidental felicitous meeting. Therefore, destroying my first impression.”

  
  
  


_He was a douche. A very clever one at that._

  
  
  
  


(Name) turned red as realization dawned on her,  “You heard all of that?”

  
  
  
  


Oikawa smiled broadly, showcasing his perfect teeth. “I don’t mind. Every girl here talks about me, so it’s only natural to say that I’ve gotten fairly used to it.”

  
  
  


She gave him an unimpressed look before swerving left to leave, but he followed her motion, blocking her path.

  
  
  


“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink.

  
  
  
  


His grin grew wider, “Yes, but I’d rather stay here with you.”

  
  
  
  


(Name) looked around the quad. Students had begun vacating, and only a few remained.  However, from the look on Oikawa’s face, she knew he wasn’t going to leave her alone anytime soon.

  
  
  
  


“You got a name, greenie? I’m certain I don’t have to give you mine. You’ve probably heard about me.”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, and it’s not ‘Greenie.’” (Name) sighed.

  
  
  
  


“Care to enlighten me, then?”  

  
  
  
  


(Name) bit her lip, contemplating. _What was the worst that could happen? He didn’t seem like the obsessive type. Besides, he couldn’t do much with her first name anyway._

  
  
  


“It’s (Name).”

  
  
  


“ _(Name)_.” Oikawa tested it out, a smirk playing on his lips. 

  
  
  


(Name) veered to her right, attempting to escape him once again. However, he was too quick, and she was centimeters from him crashing into his chest. The smell of vanilla wafted off of him, hypnotizing her.

  
  
  


“Not so fast, _(Name)_.” Oikawa teased, the amusement clear in his brown orbs. She gulped and backed up.

  
  
  
  


“Do you do this with all  the new girls?” (Name) asked, toying with the straps of her backpack.

  
  
  
  


He winked, making her stomach do a flip. “Only the cute ones.” His brown eyes quickly glanced at the security guard who had been eyeing him for a while, before turning back to the girl in front of him. “Ah, it seems like I’ve taken quite a bit of your time.” He moved out of her way, and outstretched his arm, like a gentleman.  Except he wasn’t one.

  
  
  


_Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Whatever you do, do not look back._

  
  
  


All it took were a couple of steps away from Oikawa before (Name) turned back to look at him. He was still standing where she had left him. The brunet watched her, a stupid smirk tugging at his lips. He lifted his hand to wave at (Name), before chuckling to himself.

  
  
  


She turned her gaze back to the path in front of her, trying to forget the events that had just occurred. But her attempts were quickly proven to be futile because all of her thoughts were clouded by that douche. She smiled to herself, feeling much more giddier. 

 

 

* * *

“What do you think is wrong with her?”

  
  
  


“I don’t know. I found her nearly dead in the dining room.” Another voice whispered.

  
  
  


“Did she come here by accident?” A third voice inputted.

  
  
  


“It can’t be. She has the mark. Besides, she would have to perform the ritual correctly to get here.”

  
  
  


“I think you’r-” The disciple was interrupted by the harsh swinging of the door. It hit the wall with extreme force.

  
  
  


“Any news on the girl?” The intimidating woman asked, her green eyes scanning each of the disciples.

  
  
  


“No, Ms. Nagini. One of the disciples spoke up, their eyes downcasted. “The girl has not moved at all.”

  
  
  


The woman simply let out a disinterested hum, before turning back to the door. “Inform me when she wakes up.”

  
  
  


The heart monitor started beeping erratically. It was inhumane for someone’s heart to beat this fast.

  
  
  
  


“Wait,” Another occupant in the room called out, causing Nagini to stop in her tracks. “I think she’s waking up.”

  
  
  


The girl sat up in one swift motion, almost as if she had been ejected out of bed. Her bloodshot eyes went wide as she stared at each occupant in the room. She finally opened her mouth to speak, her voice scratchy.

  
  
  


“The prophecy is real.”

  
  
  


“What prophecy are you blabbering about?” Nagini asked, staring down the girl.

  
  
  


“The temple’s fall is near and she, who possess the key to unlock it, has unveiled her powers. The first Seventh Sighter of the century is here. The Misphiliants are nearing their doom-” She fell silent, as she went limp and fell back, hitting the bed with a loud thud. The heart monitor slowed down, eventually falling silent.

  
  
  


Nagini turned to the disciples as she narrowed her green eyes, “I want this girl alive.”

  
  
  


One of the disciples spoke up, “How shall we revive her? We cannot use o-” Nagini cut them off with a deadly gaze.

  
  
  


“I do not care how you revive her. All I want is for her to be breathing, speaking and walking. I don’t give a damn about the process. Use your abilities if you have to.”

  
  
  


“Father Romulus has given strict orders not to use our abilities on patients.”

  
  
  


“Did you not hear me _correctly_ the first time?” Nagini boomed, causing the disciples to cover against the wall. “I want this girl alive and if you fear Father Romulus’s anger, do not worry. I will talk to him. Until then, I expect you to be working hard.” With that, she turned on her heels and left. However, she did not get very far before the girl’s words sank in. She stopped in her tracks, smirking to herself.

  
  
  


“The time has come, and Leo must prepare to take action. ” 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I hope you like the chapter.

Warm and refreshing air hit (Name)’s face as she pulled the door open, relieving her cheeks that were stiff from the chilly autumn breeze. She strolled over to the vacant counter as she observed the extravagant library. The shelves reached high and were made out of the finest wood. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the room with a yellow hue.

  
  
  


“Do you need any help?” A sweet voice asked, snapping (Name) out of her shock. It was a short, gray haired woman. She looked to be in her mid-fifties, or maybe even her sixties. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, showcasing the beige buttons on both shoulders of her navy blue sweater. The woman’s warm brown eyes, along with her inviting smile caused a smile to form on (Name)’s own lips.

  
  


  
“Oh, yes.” (Name) said, smiling as she watched the old woman put books onto a red cart. “I’m here to grab some textbooks. I was informed I could grab them from here.” She handed the old woman a list on a yellow sticky note. As (Name) retracted her hand, her eyes noticed a green slip of paper. In fact, it was an sign up sheet to volunteer at the library, and currently, it was empty. Something about that made (Name) frown.

  
  


“Oh,” The woman said, frowning. “I’d love to, but it would take me forever just to find the shelf. That’s why I have helpers around here. An old woman like me can’t remember everything in this gigantic library.” She chuckled. “One of my helpers is in the back, and when he comes by, he can help you out. Till then, you can take a seat.”

  
  


  
“All right, thank you.” (Name) said, her (E/C) orbs following the old woman. After a comfortable silence fell on them, (Name) broke it by asking the gray haired woman a question. “May I volunteer at the library or are you out of space?” The girl silently prayed that the older woman would agree. That would make her life so much easier, and she wouldn’t have to go around looking for places to volunteer. After all, she still needed a few more hours to reach the minimum to graduate.

  
  


The woman turned back to look at the (H/C) haired female, breaking into a gleeful smile, “I would be extremely grateful if you did volunteer! Only three people help me maintain the library, so it would be amazing to have someone else around.”

  
  


The girl walked over to the slip of paper, and scribbled her name down, “Only five people? I expected more people to work here, since it’s in the middle of campus and all.”

  
  
  


“I thought that too, but I suppose students enjoy working more at the cafeteria. Though, I am extremely thankful that you chose to volunteer here.” She quickly glanced at the sheet. “(Name),”

  
  
  


“I just finished stocking the shelves in the back.” A familiar voice spoke, causing (Name) to freeze up. “Do you have anything else for me to do?”

  
  
  


“I do,” She said, as her warm brown eyes glanced between the two seniors. “(Name) is here to pick up her textbooks, so could you be a dear, and help her out.”

  
  
  


“Yes, Mrs. Silvia. I’d love to help.” (Name) could hear the smugness in his velvety voice.

  
  
  


“Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to two.” The woman now known as Mrs. Lawson  said, excitedly. “Oikawa, this is (Name). (Name), this is Oikawa. I suppose it’s for the best if you two get to know each other, since you two might be working together in the near future.”  
  
  


  
“Nice to meet you, (Name).” He said, outstretching his hand.

  
  


She shook it. “The pleasure is all mine.”

  
  
  


“Well, now that you two know each other, could you please help her find her textbooks.” Mrs. Silvia chirped, breaking the female from her daze.

  
  
  


“Yes, Ma’am. (Name), please follow me.”

  
  
  


(Name) followed after him as he weaved through the towering shelves. Oikawa halted in front of a shelf that stood right across from a lavish lounge, before holding out his hand, waiting for (Name) to hand him the list. Her fingertips brushed his palm as she placed the sticky note on his palm but she quickly retracted her hand as if he had burned her. She was still flustered from the events that took place yesterday, his charm still holding her captive. Luckily, her action went unnoticed.

  
  
  


He crouched down, glancing at the row of numerous books. “Maybe it’s fate.” He pulled out a book.

  
  
  


“Pardon?”

  
  


“I bumped into yesterday, and here you are again, standing right before me.” Oikawa said, placing the heavy book into her arms. “It seems more than a minor coincidence to me, don’t you think so?” He walked over to another shelf as (Name) followed after him.

  
  


“I think it takes a lot more than just two occurrences for it to be considered ‘fate’.”

  
  


“I guess I’ll have to see you around a lot more often then.” He replied smugly, his brown eyes locking with her own.

  
  
  


  
(Name) cleared her throat, and looked away from his intense gaze. “I don’t think it works that way.”

  
  
  


He placed another book in her arms, before walking down the aisle. “Alright, if you say so. I’ll still try to find you around school, though.” After a few minutes, he stood up, dusting his faded jeans. “I think we’re missing a book. Come on, let’s ask Mrs. Silvia if she knows where it could be. Hand over your books.”

  
  
  


“Why?” (Name) asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

  
  
  


“To carry them, obviously.” Oikawa stated, holding his hands out. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you carry them by yourself?”  
  
  


 

“It’s all good. I'm fine carrying them.”

  
  


 

“Too bad,” He declared as he snatched them out of her arms. Sighing, (Name) trailed after him as he continued to chat with her. _So much for avoiding him._

 

* * *

 

Oikawa dropped (Name)’s books on the desk with a loud thud, “Here we are. Oh, and Mrs. Silva, I couldn’t find her literature textbook.”

  
  


The hazel eyed woman cam rushing up to the circulation desk, “Oh dear, I remember placing it there. Perhaps, some student misplaced it?”

  
  
  


“That might be the case.” Oikawa said, running a hand through his brown locks. “Anyway, I’ll be in the back, sorting out books.”

  
  
  


“All right,” Mrs. Silvia commentented as she turned back to (Name). “I’m so sorry about that, my dear. You know, students always love misplacing books, and leaving it behind for the old lady to clean.” She rolled her eyes, playfully. “I’d have Oikawa fetch it for you, since there’s another copy in the office. However, that would take a great deal of time because the office is on the other side of campus, and I don’t want you sitting here for that long.”

  
  
  


“Thank you, Mrs. Silvia.”  (Name) said, as she pulled out her I.D from her pocket, and handed it to the woman. “So, should I drop by here later today?”  
  


  
  
Mrs. Silvia handed the (H/C) haired female her books, “There’s no need for that.” She dismissed (Name)’s idea with a wave of her hand. “I’ll just have someone drop it off at your dorm, along with your schedule. Sound good?”

  
  
  


“Sounds fantastic.” (Name) smiled, agreeing with the older woman. “Thank you so much.”

  
  
  


“It’s no problem at all. Could you please write down your dorm number?” She slid a blue pen and pack of sticky notes across the desk. “Once again, thanks for volunteering. It means a great deal to me.”

  
  
  


(Name) passed the paper back to her, “ It’s no problem at all. I’m glad to help out.”

  
  
  


“Well, in that case, I’ll guess I’ll be seeing you around more. Have a good day, (Name)!”

  
  
  


“You too, Mrs. Silvia.” (Name) said, grabbing her books and heading out the door, the chilly breeze nipping at her face once again. It was only her second day here, but everything seemed to be going fine. (Name) could only hope that it remained like that.

 

* * *

  
  


“Honey, I’m home.” Alexa screamed, enthusiastically, as she swung the door open. (Name) jerked awake, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

  
  


  
She clutched her blanket closer to her body as she sighed in relief, “What the fuck? I nearly had a heart attack. Thank god it’s only you. I could’ve tied.”

  
  


  
“Whoops, sorry.” Alexa apologized, an amused smile tugging at her lips. She kicked off her white high tops and plopped down onto her bed. “Well, I was going to wake you up anyway. My boyfriend is coming over.”

  
  
  


(Name) perked up with interest, “When’s he coming over?”

  
  
  


“In 20 minutes, or so.” Alexa stated, getting off of her bed. “But we’re just going to be studying for an Economics test, so I’m going to be wearing pajamas too. You totally don’t have to change.Anyway, I’m going to take a quick shower, so if he does pop up while I’m in the shower, could you please answer it?”

  
  
  


"Sure,” She said, playing with the soft material of her gray sweatpants.

  
  
  


“Thanks, (Name). I’ll see you in a few.”

  
  
  


The (E/C) eyed girl sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. A gleeful smile tugged at her lips when she realized that she hadn’t been dreaming for about a whole day now. Because what was the point of dreaming when they all they were going to be were nightmares? In fact, now that she thought of it, nothing out of the ordinary had been happening to her since she got here. Maybe Margaret Williams was changing her into the better her.  She grabbed her phone, eager to share the news with her mother.

  
  


_But had she truly changed for the better?_

 

* * *

  
  


A series of rhythmic knocks could be heard, alerting (Name) of the possible guest on the other side of the wooden door. Placing her phone onto the nightstand, she strolled over to the door, ready to greet her friend’s sweetheart. However, what she saw shocked her greatly.

  
  
  


There, Oikawa stood, holding a thick textbook in his arm, and (Name) couldn’t help, but let her jaw drop. Alexa was dating Oikawa? No, it couldn’t be. She was teasing (Name) about him only yesterday, and what girlfriend would find the idea of her lover and another girl amusing? It couldn’t be.

  
  


“You looked shocked to see me.” He stated, a smirk played upon his lips. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing special. I just happen to have that effect on people.” He shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face.

  
  


“What are you doing here?” She inquired, watching him as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
  
  
“Well, originally, I was here to drop off your schedule and textbook, but I think I can stay for a few more minutes. Only if you want me to, though.” Oikawa mused as he eyed her over. “Oh, and nice outfit, by the way. You look cute.”

  
  
  


(Name) glanced down at her clothing, raising her eyebrows in confusion. All she was wearing was a black tee paired with gray sweatpants. It was nothing that special. _Wait a minute! That bastard wasn’t complimenting her. He was teasing her!_

  
  


He glanced at her schedule that rested in his grip, “Well, would you look at that? You and I are working together on Saturday. Here, take a look.” Oikawa handed her the schedule.

  
  
  


The (e/c) orbed girl hurriedly scanned the slip of paper, hoping that his words were mere jokes. However, this time, he was telling the truth. Despite feeling dejected that she couldn’t work with Alexa, some part of her felt relieved she was going to be working with the brunet. And, the feeling terrified her.

  
  
  


“So, what? You’re not going to invite me in?”

  
  
  


“I can’t,” (Name) lied, gazing behind her. “My roommate is home.” A comfortable silence fell upon them, until she decided to break it. “Well, I do appreciate you bringing me my textbook, but unfortunately, I have to cut this conversation short.” She grabbed the textbook from his hand, her fingers brushing against his. He noticed this, and smiled, smugly. “Thanks for bringing this over. Have a nice day.” She shut the door, and his form was now obscured by the wooden barrier. And, the image of his attractive grin burned fresh in her mind.

 

* * *

 

“Cassius,” Alexa chirped, swinging the door open. “You’re finally here. Oh, and there’s someone I really want you to meet!”

  
  
  


A lanky male, standing at almost six feet, stepped into the room, and plopped down onto Alexa’s bed. His blue irised halted on the figure on the other side of the room. He tugged the ends of his sleeves, nervously, yet his eyes never wavered off the girl with the (h/c) hired girl. It was rather unsettling. When he made no moves to greet her, she took matters into her own hands.

  
  
  


“Hi, I’m (Name).” She said, waving to the dirty-blonde haired boy. “You must be Cassius. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
  
  


“The pleasure is all mine.” He said, clearing his throat. “So, when did you arrive at Margaret Williams?”

  
  
  


“I arrived yesterday. Fortunately, I was lucky enough to have Alexa as a roommate, and she’s been such a great friend.”

  
  
  


Alexa brought over a tray filled with treats and beverages, and placed it on the nightstand between their beds. “Don’t give me all the credit. You’ve been a great friend too!”  

  
  


  
“So (Name),” Cassius stated, cracking open a can of soda. “Why’d you come to Margaret Williams? Rich parents? Bright future? Or perhaps, _bad behavior_?”

  
  
  


Suddenly, the hair on the back of (Name)’s neck stood up at the ominous sounding sentence. The sentence would’ve been fine, if Cassius hadn’t said it like that. He sounded so confident, and the sly look in his blue eyes didn’t help at all. There was no way Cassius could’ve known that, unless he looked through her files! However, how would he have accessed them? (Name) was confirmed that her file would be guarded, so how did he know? It just didn’t add up.

  
  
  


Alexa noticed her roommate’s discomfort. “Cassius! You’re not supposed to ask questions like that. It might be personal, and you certainly don’t have the right to know. Apologize to her right now.” Alexa frowned.

  
  
  


Cassius placed his soda can on the bedside drawer. “I apologize if I came off a bit rude. However, you need to trust me when I say that _weird_ shit goes on around here. Just beware of who you trust, (Name). We wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

  
  
  


(Name) couldn’t shake off the odd feeling Cassius was giving her. The cryptic sentences, and the sly look in his eyes certainly did not help. She knew that he was dating Alexa, so he couldn’t be _that_ dangerous. However, she still couldn’t ignore the strange aura he produced. Something was very wrong about him.

  
  
  


Alexa sighed, rolling her eyes. “Sorry, (Name). Cassius is just being an asshole, and messing with you. Don’t mind him too much, he just enjoys pulling people’s legs.”

  
  


  
“Why would you ruin a perfectly good joke?” Cassius huffed angrily. “You should’ve seen the look on her face.”

  
  
  


“It’s all right.” (Name) said, forcing a smile. “I was probably bound to be pranked, since I’m the new kid and all. No hard feelings.”  
  
  
  
“See, (Name) wasn’t offended. You’re just making a big deal out of everything.”

  
  
  


“Shut up, and open your textbook.” Alexa said, smacking the back of her boyfriend’s head. “Sorry about it once again, (Name). He can really be an ass at times. Thanks for understanding.”

  
  
  


_They were nothing, but mere jokes._

  
  
  


For some reason, (Name) had a hard time convincing herself that they were nothing but jokes.

  
  
  


“If you have a suggestion, then why don’t you utter it out. Stop disagreeing with everything we say.”

  
  


The room fell quiet at the sudden disrespectful comment. Everyone sat in anticipation, wondering what the next words of their leader would be after such a humiliation. No one had ever dared to speak to Father like that.

  
  


“You are correct, Leo.” Father Romulus mused. “I should stop being so opposed to everything. However, I do have an idea that I believe might work.”

  
  


  
“What is it, Father?” Nagini asked, her emerald eyes suddenly sparkling with interest.

  
  
  


“I’m afraid I cannot propose the idea until I have spoken with the girl. By the way, where is she? Is she currently awake?”

  
  
  


“Yes, we discharged her in the morning.” One of the disciples in charge of the medical facility spoke. “However, she still resides at base. We have not yet given her permission to leave base.”

  
  
  


“All right, thank you.” Father Romulus stated, dusting his black robe before getting out of his chair. “You all are dismissed for today. However, I would appreciate any backup plans, incase the girl refuses my offer. I will meet you all again tomorrow.”

  
  
  


Once the man was out of earshot, Leo slammed his fist on the desk. “We spent three whole damn hours going over ideas, and all this time, he was going to use his own? This is complete and utter bullshit!”

  
  
  


“Calm the fuck down, Leo.” Nagini scoffed, smacking her gum. “What’s the point of arguing with him? You’re only making yourself look bad, and if you keep it up, you might even become a person of interest. Father’s days are outnumbered anyway, so shut up, and go along with it.”

  
  
  


With a sigh, Leo plopped down in the chair again. “I hate to say this, but I believe you are correct, Nagini. Till then, I’ll be counting.”

 

* * *

 

Her fingertips brushed the dusty spines of the neatly lined books. She had been hoping that maybe she would be able to find more on the history of the Seventh Sighter in this grand library, yet she had found nothing. _How about the third floor? It might be there._

  
  
  


“Excuse me,” A soft voice echoed through the library. “I’d like to talk to you. Can we talk right now, or shall we meet at a later time?”

  
  


The female turned to look at the man who had decided to pay her a visit, her eyes going wide when she discovered it was the Father himself. She hurriedly climbed down the ladder to meet Father, who comfortably sat on a red armchair, waiting for her.

  
  
  


“Greetings, Father.” She nervously stammered.

  
  
  


“Greetings, child.” He said, his lips tugging upwards into a welcoming smile. “Please do take a seat. I have many matters to discuss with you.” He watched her scramble into the lavish armchair. “First of all, how would you feel going undercover?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


With a sigh, (Name) put down the blow dryer. Alexa and Cassius had went to grab some food after their study session. They had invited the (e/c) eyed girl, but she had refused. She didn’t want to intrude on their date, and act like a third wheel. Therefore, she chose to stay home, and get ready for her first day of school.

  
  


  
She made her way out of the bathroom, her stomach dropping when she saw a figure hunched in the corner of the room. The figure held onto its gut, their silky, long, brown hair concealing a majority of their face. Certain spots on the girl’s pink floral dress were stained red, giving (Name) an indication that something was _very_ wrong.

  
  
  


As if she had sensed (Name), the brunette snapped her head back, revealing something straight out a nightmare. Her face was nearly unrecognizable with the amount of blood that covered it. And, the most horrifying thing out of them all was her punctured cheek. A shard of glass had lodged itself into the poor girl’s cheek.

  
  
  
  
After what felt like hours of staring, the girl opened her chapped lips, uttering one breathy word. “ _Help._ ” And, suddenly, (Name) was sucked into _their_ world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
